TWOE Shorts
by Nightail
Summary: A constance of random shorts. Based on the characters and the OC of different authors. The series include the regular shorts, Elrios Academy, and other crazy series Feat. Night, Blaze, Chi, Skarm, Nyte, Mayumi and other characters from the story
1. Shorts 1: Stressed Authors

**Night: *Dark Aura surronding***

**Blaze: Hey Mayumi, what's wrong with Night?**

**Mayumi: I don't know, he's been like this. For the past week.**

**Blaze: Should we do something?**

**Mayumi: Maybe we should try and cheer him up.**

**~Hours Later~**

**Blaze: Hey Night, I know you been stressed and stuff, so me and Mayumi baked you cookies.**

**Night: *Remains Silent***

**Blaze: Uh Night?**

**Night: *Sleeping* zzzz.**

**Blaze: Are you kidding me, you've been asleeps this whole time!**

**Blaze: *Shoves a smoke grenade, up Night's mouth.***

**Night: Ow, hey what the hells that for?!**

**Blaze: Thats was all, I thought you were upset.**

**Night: I was not, I just didn't get enough sleep. Because of all the stories, i've been writing. I was on an overtime.**

**Chi, Kiza, and Nyte: *Enters the room***

**Nyte: Hey Night, can you help us...**

**Night and Blaze: *Starts fighting***

**Kiza: Should we come back later?**

**Chi: Agreed!**

**Chi, Kiza, and Nyte: *Leaves the room unnoticed***

**And so, Night and Blaze, continue to argue for the rest of the evening.**

***Kaboom* House's roof explodes.**

**Everyone except Night and Blaze: Night, Blaze! *Holding up weapons***

**Night: Truce?**

**Blaze: Truce.**

**Everyone except Night and Blaze: *Chases the two***

**Night and Blaze: *Runs Away***

**The chased lasted all night. :/**


	2. Shorts 2: Cooking Catastrophe

**Based on the manga "Eltype"**

**Night: Hey guys, I have some bad news.**

**Everyone except Night: What?**

**Night: Mrs. Stella, our old caretaker. Is sick.**

**Night: The doctor say that she'll be alright in 7 days.**

**Night: So...**

**Everyone except Night: So**

***Night then explains***

**Everyone except Night: Will have to cook our own food for 7 days. What!**

**Day 1 Night's turn:**

**Blaze: Night, doesn't seem like a person. To be bad at cooking.**

**Chi: Yeah, how bad can it be?**

**Night: Alright, dinner's ready.**

**Everyone except Night: Thanks for the me...**

**Chi: Night, what is this.**

***The table, showed rice and miso soup***

**NIght: Yeah, all I know is to make miso soup.**

**Blaze: Well, it isn't that bad. So lets eat.**

**And so, the gang had miso soup, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Until...**

**Blaze: AHHH! I can't eat this bullcrap anymore. You lie that you only eat this.**

**Night: Calm down Blaze.**

**Chi: It literally taste horrible, when you eat it alot!**

**Night: Why you.**

**Night: When someone makes you food. You should be thanking them, not ranting on how horrible it is!**

**Blaze: How is it, that you're taller than me and Chi!**

**Chi: Yeah, you lie. That you only eat this.**

**Night: Well okay, my Noona. Used to make me some other stuff, but I didn't know how to cook them.**

**Night, Blaze, and Chi: *Arguing***

**Everybody else: *Eating silently* **

**So the day, ended. With those three complaining.**

**Day two Blaze's turn:**

**Blaze: Alright, I really don't know how to cook. So i'm just going to use alchemy to make the food.**

**~A few hours later~**

**Night: Wow, the food looks amazing.**

**Sora: Wait.**

***Sora, then scans the food***

**Sora: The food isn't tasty at all.**

**Blaze: What! It can't be that horrible.**

***Blaze, then sampled his food***

***Blaze, then fell unconscious***

**Sora: Told you.**

**And so, everyone didn't eat anything. For the rest of the day.**

**Day three Sora's turn**

**Skarm: W-what is this?!**

***The plate shows a bunch of live animals tied together.***

**Sora: I caught them fresh this morning. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Everyone except Night: We can't eat this, if they're alive.**

**Night: I can though. *Night chewing and eating the live animal***

**Everyone except Night and Sora: What the hell!**

**Night: What? I'm not going to let perfectly fresh animals. Go to waste.**

**So everyone, didn't eat except for Night and Sora. Which they didn't give a damn on what they just ate.**

**Day 4 Skarm's Turn:**

**Chi: This is bad, what if Skarm just brutally kill something, fry it, and force us to eat it.**

**Skarm: Alright, Dinner's ready.**

***Everyone went into the room, depressed.***

***The plate showed, a stew with a bunch of dead animals***

**Night, Sora, and Skarm: *Eats the soup***

**Everyone: How can they eat this stuff?!**

**Day 5 Chi's Turn:**

**Chi: Alright, this is my first time cooking. So it shouldn't be that hard.**

**Nyte: You sure about that?!.**

**Chi: Yeah i'm making steak, all I have to do is put the raw meat. On the frying pan and...**

***Kaboom* House roof burnt down.**

**Everyone except Chi: Note to self, never let Chi make food.**

**Day 6 Nyte's Turn**

**Night: Woot, Nyte**

**Blaze: Nyte is a great fighter and guy. He should be a great cook as well.**

**Nyte: Alright, I know how you guys wanted something delicious. So I made you guys.**

***Nyte, then opened the lid***

**Nyte: Ice cream**

***Everyone, remained silent***

**Night: What the hell, we wanted something savory and delicious. Not cold and sweet.**

**Blaze: What are you trying to do freeze us, to death.**

**Nyte: Well excuse me, but I eaten this stuff. When I began training in the secret order.**

**Mizuki and Mayumi: Stop you three, we should just eat and hope for the best.**

**Night: *sigh* well Ice cream is delicious, so how bad can it be.**

**So everyone, ate the ice cream for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and frozen their ass off.**

**Day 7 Mizuki and Mayumi's Turn**

**Skarm: This is bad. Those two are princesses.**

**Blaze: I bet they never even cooked before.**

**Nyte and Night: *Sitting in opposite corners***

**Sora: What's the point? We're all going to die from hunger.**

**Chi: Abandon all hope.**

**Mayumi: Alright everyone, time to eat.**

***Walks to the dining room***

**Everyone except Mayumi and Mizuki: Wahhh, pizza, steak, etc.**

**Nyte: I thought you two, didn't know how to cook?!**

**Mizuki: We didn't, we just bought them. Heated and ready.**

**Chi: Of course, we could have just bought the food.**

**Night: Why didn't we think of that!**

**Blaze: We were outsmarted by two princesses!**

**Skarm: How, were we dumb not to think of that!**

**Sora: Now I understand. How people feel, when they want to commit a suicidal act!**

**Mizuki and Mayumi: Just eat already!**

**And so, Ms. Stella return feeling all well.**

**Night: Ahh food. :)**

**Blaze: Not disgusting. :)**

**Sora: Not live at all. :3**

**Chi: No explosion. :)**

**Skarm: No more brutally killing animals :)**

**Nyte: No Ice cream :)**

**Mayumi and Mizuki: Meh. :/**

**~A week later~**

**Night: Hey guys, I have some bad news.**

**Everyone except Night: Nooooo!**

**Night: Wait, hear me out.**

**Blaze: No, not again!**

**Chi: Please, don't make us do that again!**

**Nyte: No!**

**Skarm: The horror!**

**Mayumi and Mizuki: Here we go again.**


	3. Shorts 3: Omen of the Future

**Short 3: Omen of the Future**

**Another Short based on Eltype.**

**Sora: *Wake up***

**Sora: What happened?**

**Sora: *Looks in the mirror***

**Sora: Ehh, I look different!**

**Sora: My clothes are different.**

**Sora: I have longer hair.**

**Sora: My wings are more graceful.**

**Sora: Whats going on?!.**

**Sora: It looks, like I'm in Hamel.**

**Sora: *Walks in the living room***

**?: *Explosion in one of the room***

**Sora: Whats going on?!**

**Sora: *Looks, in one of the room***

**Two men were there. One with Blue Spiky Hair, and the other one having hair that went down up to his shoulder. Holding different types of arsenal.**

**?: Hmm, Blaze. I think we need try the formula again.**

**?: *Notices Sora***

**?: Oh hey Sora, would you like to help us look for a new formula of el?**

**Sora: Umm, who are you two?**

**?: Hmm, Sora you okay. Its us Nyte and Blaze.**

**Sora's Thought: What! Thats Nyte and Blaze. They look mature and somewhat attractive.**

**Sora: *Blushes and shakes her head***

**Sora: Anyway, have you seen the rest of the gang?**

**Nyte: If you're looking for Skarm, he's at Hamel training ground. Chi you can find in a magic cave, near here. Mizuki and Mayumi are at a royal meeting.**

**Sora: Hmm, what about Night?**

**Blaze: We haven't seen Night anywhere. He's always wonder off to the forest, to hunt and is sometimes hanging out at town square.**

**Sora: Okay thanks.**

**Sora: *Walks to the training ground***

***Burst of light appeared out of nowhere***

**Sora: Huh, thats angel magic. *Heads, to the direction***

**Skarm: Man, isn't there anyone worthy to satisfy my taste of battle.**

**Skarm: *Notices Sora***

**Skarm: Oh hey Sora, you wanna spar.**

**Sora: Skarm, what are you doing holding angelic attire? I thought you could get hurt, from those things?!**

**Skarm: Sora you don't remember. I died from the Demon King and was reborn a Nephilym. A half-demon and angel.**

**Sora: Nephilym, I thought they were extinct?!**

**Skarm: Well i'm one, so what are you doing here?**

**Sora: Oh, I was wondering. What year it is.**

**Skarm: Man your absent-minded as always. Its 3529 E.E(El Era)**

**Sora's thought: 3529 E.E? Yesterday was 3525 E.E. Wait does that mean I traveled four years into the future?!**

**Skarm: Hey Sora, are you alright. Maybe you should rest.**

**Sora: Oh, I just realized that I need to do something *Runs as fast she can* Later Skarm.**

**Skarm: *Blinks* Man she's been acting weirdly.**

**Sora: Man, so this is the future. So this must be townsquare.**

**Someone hugged, Sora.**

**Sora: Ehh!**

**Chi: Hey Sora.**

**Sora: Chi! Is that you!**

**Chi: Sora, what are you talking about? We always see each other everyday.**

**Sora than looked at Chi. She looked older, and was slightly taller than Sora.**

**Sora's thought: Who is this girl! Chi usually, sarcastic and stuff. But she all cheery, what has the future done to us?!**

**Sora: *Runs away***

**Chi: Huh, Sora was there something I said!**

**Sora: What the hell's up with this future. First Nyte and Blaze, were working on making a New el. Next Skarm, a Nephylim. Now Chi is from Sarcastic and Such, to Cheerful and Strong-willed. Now what?**

**A bell, then rung. Everyone was crowded at the castle. When Sora went in, she notices two girls that looked like Mizuki and Mayumi, against some people from the council of Elrios.**

**Council Member: Listen up, people if we don't raise tax in Elrios. Were going to plunged into choas**

**Mayumi: Forget it. Raising the tax, will only cause a rebellion against the people of Elrios.**

**Council Member: What makes you think we're going to listen to two teenager recently turning into young adults?! We have more knowledge.**

**Mizuki: Listen, during our travel in Elrios. We saw more things than you will ever learn.**

**Council Member: Thats a crime. She just insulted a member of Council, she should be arrested.**

**?: Whats going on!**

**Everyone then stared. We then saw a figure who had spiky hair with a ponytail on the back. He wore a long coat and attire with a formal casual clothes. On top of his head was a spiritual creature.**

**Judge: NightWing Hann, what makes you have the right to disturb a royal meeting.**

**Sora's Thought: Night?! He looks like a whole different person. His eyes, doesn't have a innocent look anymore. Only a determined confident face. His body also mature with him. **

**Night: Your Honor, I have some news that you might want to hear.**

**Night: The Vice Council Member, is murdered.**

**Judge: What are you stupid? The Council Member is right here.**

**Night: What you see is a spy in disguise. An assassin sent to kill King Seiker and Queen Seiker.**

**Judge: Night, thats a high accuse of crime. One mistake could lead you to execution.**

**Night: Trust me, your honor. I have all the evidence I need.**

**Council Member: Then show us, your evidence you damn Fox.**

**Night: First off, I like to talk about the body. Last Nite, I scouted the area and saw a body in the river. When I pulled it out, it was the vice council member. **

**Judge: And where is the body now?**

**Night: I buried it. I wanted to give it a good grave.**

**Council Member: Which means, you murdered him!**

**The crowd, then started to complain.**

**Judge: Night, with that type of alibi. Your crime is now Murder, you better know what you're doing.**

**Night: I'm not, done your honor. Before, I buried the body. I used my spiritual techniques. To identify the time, day, and the death of the body.**

**The time was 12:00 am yesterday. The death was by a poison dart.**

**Everyone then gasped.**

**Judge: Do you have proof?**

**Night: Sure, however I like one request. Let me cast a dispel magic on the so called Vice-Council member standing right next to us.**

**Council Member: Request Denied.**

**Judge: Request Granted.**

**Council Member: Are you serious, letting a kid like this. Cast a spell on me.**

**Judge: Silence.**

**Night then cast, a dispel technique on the Council member and all of a sudden, a figure with a hood. Appear.**

**Everyone gasped.**

**Figure: Damn it, guess I shouldn't underestimate a kid. Who's been alive for 1900 spirit years(19 years old in human years).**

**The figure, was about to stab the judge.**

**Night: Bure, I need your assistance.**

**Night then unsheathed a katana, and when it was release a katana of great power appeared.**

**The assassin was about to kill the Judge. But Night disappear and reappear in front of the assassin and struck him down. **

**Assassin: Grr, impossible. I'm stronger than you.**

**Night: Sorry, but as long as I'm around. Nobody, shall get hurt. Guards arrest him!**

**The guards, then grabbed the assassin and took him into custody and with that event, the meeting came to an end.**

**Mizuki: Nice job.**

**Mayumi: So you found the Real council member body and buried it?**

**Night: Yeah, sorry guys.**

**Mayumi: No worries, as long as we got his death records. Everything will be alright. Although, with that occurring event. I think, that are time of relaxation is about to end soon.**

**Night: Damn, guess i'll have to miss my Noona's Wedding.**

**Night, Mayumi, and Mizuki then noticed Sora**

**Night: Oh hey, Sora I didn't knew you were here.**

**Mayumi: Yeah, did you see the meeting.**

**Mizuki: I'm sure, it was a scary event.**

**Sora then, started to sweat and started to have a bunch of thoughts in her head. **

**Night: Hm, Sora you alright?**

**Sora then fainted.**

**Night: Oi, Sora.**

**Sora then woke up her eyes.**

**Sora: Night, is that you?**

**Sora, then noticed the Night that she knew.**

**Night: You alright, you've been asleep for three days.**

**Sora: Really, three days?!**

**Night: Yeah, jeez you made everyone worried.**

**Night: Well dinner's almost ready, so you should head down.**

**Night then walked out of Sora's room, right when he was about to leave, Sora noticed a very small ponytail on Night.**

**Sora: A-a Ponytail. Oh no, that dream was an Omen!**

**Sora then fainted.**


	4. Shorts 4: Chi in Wonderland

**Hiya ran out of ideas. For The World of Elrios, so I decided to make a similarity to Alice in Wonderland. I would to introduce drumroll please *Drumroll***

**Chi in Wonderland!**

**Chi: Will I be the main character in this short?**

**Indeedly so.**

**Everyone: What about us.**

**You guys will be minor characters.**

**Everyone: Oh, Okay.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chi in Wonderland.**

**I was walking in the mansion, that King Seiker gave us. Everyone, left to do something. I went to explore the huge house. I then entered a random room and notice a hole in the ground. I decided to look what's in it. Suddenly a random banana peel, appeared out of nowhere, I then slipped and fell down the hall.**

"**Oh crap!" I shouted. I then fell on something soft, it was marshmallow? Holy crap, the whole floors made out of marshmallow. I then noticed three guys, sitting at a of them was drinking tea, as he drinks he replied.**

"**Ow, man thats hot!" He replied. The other one, had fox ears and was munching on Taiyaki(Taiyaki is a japanese fish-sized cake, it is common to red bean paste filling in it.).**

***Munch* Munch* Munch*. It looked like he ate 10 of them and when he ran out. He started to eat cake. What is up with his appetite?!. The last one was reading a book and looking at his pocket clock every minute. They then notice me.**

"**Oh hello miss, would you like to join our party?" The man replied.**

"**Um, who are you people?!" I replied.**

"**Oh where are our manners, I'm the Mad Gunner(Blaze)." The man replied, he then pointed to the fox looking character.**

"**This guys over here is the Cheshire Fox(Night). He enjoys sweet and is also quiet, that he barely speaks. Say hi." He replied.**

**The fox looked at me and waved his hand and continued to eat. I was sort of shocked, that someone can eat this Mad gunner then pointed at the last guy.**

"**This is... wait, aren't you suppose to be at a meeting. Meeting Person?" He replied.**

**The blue-haired boy eyes widen, he put on a monocle and started to run.**

"**Crap, I'm late!" He replied.**

"**Late for what?" I replied.**

"**Oh just some meeting. There executing Cheshire sister." The Mad Gunner replied.**

"**Huh, shouldn't you do something?!" I replied**

"**Well, we can't do anything. We're just the middle class. Plus, Night told me not to do anything. If I go, he would just stop me." Mad replied.**

"**Well I will not stand for this, I'll save her." I replied.**

"**You're funeral..." The fox replied.**

**I then ran to what seems a castle, and entered the courtroom. I saw hundreds of people. I then replied.**

"**Stop the execution!" I replied.**

"**Who dares, disturb the trial. Of the Eclipse Queen(Mayumi)." She replied. Another woman appeared.**

"**Hold it I'm the real queen. I'm the Frost Princess(Mizuki)." She replied.**

"**Mizu... I'm mean Frost Princess, what are you doing here. I should have your head off." The queen replied suspiciously.**

"**Wait a minute?" I looked at the two closely.**

"**Mayumi, Mizuki. What the heck's going here!" I shouted.**

"**Oh crap, looks like she found out." Blaze as the Mad Gunner and Night the Cheshire Fox.**

"**You too, you two!" I replied.**

"**Yeah sorry, King Seiker asked us to perform a story his mother told him, when he was younger." Night replied.**

"**So this was all a play. I thought I was stuck in a world other than my world. You two better start running." I replied, with dark aura. The two then looked at each other and replied.**

"**Run?" Night replied.**

"**Run!" Blaze replied. The two then started to run, trying to escape me. **

"**Get back here!" I shouted. I chased them, for the rest of the day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Class Cosplay

**Quick little thing, you should guys know. If you want to see a visual appearance of Night. I posted the link, to the appearances for each classes on my profile. So if you want to see what they look like. Check it out**

* * *

**Shorts 5: Class Cosplay.**

Night: *Notices Class Changer*

Night: Hmm, maybe it wouldn't hurt to change my class to something else once in awhile.

Night: *Changes Class to Exorcist* Wow, my hair looks different and are those braids. The Kimono looks amazing. I wonder what the skills are.

Night: *Points hand out of the window, Lightning then came out of nowhere and hit something out in the field* Whoops hope nobody got hurt.

**-Meanwhile in the outskirt, of Elverna-**

Sora: *Flying in the sky* Ah, nothing bad can possibly happened tod... *Get shocked with lightning*

Sora: *Falls down on the ground* What just happened?

**~Back at the mansion~**

Night: *Looks at the Kimono* What are these fine kimono silks made of. I must know!

Blaze: *Walks in* Hey Night, mind if... *Looks at Night, with a blank look*

Night: Oh Blaze, what are you doing here *Looks at him, with a blank look*

Blaze: Night why do you look like a girl?

Night: I do not, this is how Exorcist dress.

Blaze:Okay *Leaves room chuckling*

Night: *sigh* Alright, thats enough of that.

Night: *Changes class to Necromancer*

Night: Now this is what, i'm talking about. I'm armored up. Now lets see what this class can do?

Night: *Uses Dark Elemental Orb*

Night: Hmph, nothing happened.

**~In the living room~**

Blaze: Man, what was Night doing anyway.

*Random banana peel appear out of nowhere*(Explanation: Night's dark orb, can create bad luck with enough mana.)

Blaze: *Slips on the banana peel, and slided all over the living room and fell outside the mansion door face first*.

Blaze: Ow! What just happened. Where did that peel come from?

~Back in Night's room~

Night: *Swinging his sword* I see this class, focuses on using close-combat magic. So if I use my blade cor...

Mizuki: *Slams the door open* Night we got... *Stares at Night*

Night: Oh Mizuki, something wrong?

Mizuki: *Looks at Night's exposed body*

Mizuki: Ahh! Night, what type of clothes are you wearing?! *Heavily blushing*

Night: *Looks at his clothes* I don't see what's wrong with it?

Mizuki: Y-you're body is exposed thats why!?

Night: So, there's nothing to feel embarrassed about?

Mizuki: And you're eyes there so seductive!

Night: Mizuki, theirs no way... *Looks in the mirror* Why is my eyes a void color?!

Mizuki: Told you!

Night: Get out of my room! *Push her out, and locks the door*

Mizuki: *Heavily blushing*

Hours later

Night: *Sigh* I'm glad thats over. *Heads into the living room, and sees Blaze, Sora, and Mizuki*

Night: Woah, what happened to you two?

Blaze: I slipped on a random peel, and face planted myself on the ground.

Sora: I got shocked, by random lightning.

*Everyone looks at Mizuki. She had a fantasizing look*

Night:Mizuki? Are you alright?

Mizuki: *Returns back to reality* Oh, its nothing?!

Night: Honestly, I wondered what happened to you guys?

Blaze: Yeah, I wonder.

* * *

**Short end**

**Leave an idea, for the next short :)**


End file.
